USJ Aftermath
by NightBird101
Summary: In a different reality where the hero All Might was killed in the USJ incident, Izuku Midoriya has to work even harder and faster to rise to All Nights greatness so he can set the world back right. Will he be able to do it? Or will evil take over? Read on to find out. Rated M for graphic violence.
1. USJ Horror

"Today, we mourn as we remeber the fall of heros. Earlier this morning, the USJ was attacked by a group who called themselves the league of villans. The attack left two pro-heros, All Might and Eraser Head, one student, Tsuyu Asui, dead and several critically injured. The repots coming in, say that the attack was planned and the communications to the outside were cut off. Reports also say that, Hero Course Class 1-A had to fight with the villans after being separated from thier teachers, who also had to fight for thier lives. It seems that thier goal, was to kill All Might, a goal which was reached. Among the critically injured were: Izuku Midoriya, Ochako Uraraka, Momo Yayurozoh, Pro-Hero 13, Tenya Ida, Denki Kaminari, Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugo and Kyoka Jiro. Also, in relation to the recent events, the U.A. Sports Festival has been postponed until further notice. We will also try to keep you as updated as possible on the news surrounding those who were injured int the incident, as we can. But until then, we will need to hope thay they all come out alright. Next, we will talk about the possibility of whats to come next for Japan, now that All...". *TV turns off*

I lay there as tears roll down my face. "How could this have happened? How could he have lost? Maybe if he had given One for All to someone like Todoroki or Bakugo, this might have ended differently." I said through the tears.

I hear the door knob turning and I try and sit up as the door starts to open, but intstead I yell out in pain, as I collapse back down to my bed. "Izuku, baby? Are you ok?" mom asks as she rushes to my bed. I wince in pain as I try to nodd. Her eyes swell with tears as she looks at me. She puts her head on the side of my bed and cries as hard as she can, mumbling through sobs about how she was terrified that she had lost me. I turn my head and looked at her before speaking.

"Mom?" I say with a horse voice, "I'm so sorry. I wanted more than anything to be a hero, but I couldnt do... anything." I said breaking out into sobs.

I recalled how Tsu crumbled into dust before my very eyes, and how All Might has his guts torn from his body by the bird looking villan. I even recalled watching Mr. Aizawa getting his head slammed into the ground over and over again, by the same creature that killed All Might, until his whole body went limp, before having his head stomped on by the creature, sending brain and skull fragments flying everywhere. My tears started streaming down my face, faster than before, as the memories of the even kept coming. Soon, I broke out into full sobs and was no longer able to breath through the cries, that seemed like they would never stop. The beeping on my monitors got louder, and soon, the doctors and nurses were pushing my mom back as they tended to me. They put something into my IV bag and soon, I felt myself calming down. The beeping slowed and got quieter and I watched through fading vision, as a doctor approached my mother.

"Ma'am, you don't need to worry if he falls asleep. We gave him a mild sedative. Its normal for reactions like that after stressful and traumatic events, such as the one he went through today. Hes out of the woods, but he is still seriously injured and needs constant monitoring, and his condition can go still go south. You can stay if you wish, but if he starts to get worked up again, please, try to calm him."

I could see her lips moving, but I couldn't hear them. My vision started fading quicker and my eyes shut. When I woke again, it was night. I turned my head and saw mom laying on a make shift bed, her eyes shut, but worry was still drawn on her face. I hated it when she looked like that. I felt to urge to get to the bathroom, and tried to get up, but as soon as I moved my body, I felt pain shoot from my back to my chest and I passed out again. I was in and out of consciousness for a while later. I could recall my moms worried face as I drifted back off. The last thing I had hear was a nurse yelling out "Clear!". I came back to for a second to hear someone mention a bone fragment entered my heart trough a blood vessel before drifting back out. The next time I drifted back in and out, I heard the call for immediate surgery prep. Before I knew it, I was back in my room. I looked down and saw that I was strapped to my bed. I opened my mouth to call out to my mom, but quickly shut it as I heard the door open again.

"You're awake. You gave us quite the scare. What happened?" the doctor asked as he approached my bed. I looked up at him, figuring he meant what caused my pain.

"I needed to go to the restroom, and tried to get up, but I felt a sharp pain that started in my back, and end in my chest." I watched his expressions as I explained what happened to him, but saw no change.

"I think when you moved, your already damaged and weakened spine, put pressure onto a single vertebrae, causing it to shatter. We ran some x-rays after resuscitating you, to see what caused that, and saw that there were a few bone fragments to made it into your heart. You also had some internal bleeding that we managed to stop. The vertebrae in question has been replaced by a metal one and all of the fragments removed."

I looked at him with fear in my eyes. I also understood why I was strapped to the bed. He explained that there is alway the possibility that I could be paralyzed from this incident, and told me that they would be back in, in the morning to check wether I was able to move and felt anything. A nurse then entered the room and refilled my IV bag. Soon, I felt a warmth spread over my whole body in the most soothing way possible and fell back asleep.

**_"Asui Nooooo!!!" I cried out as I watched her face start to crumble before my very eyes. The villan called Shigaraki has placed a hand on her face, the same one he used to shatter Mr. Aizawa's elbow, before I could get there to stop him. I watched in horror as the smile vanished from her face and her eyes glazed over. I slammed my fist into the ground in rage and stood up, prepared to fight him. He started to run at me, and I punched the air in his direction, sending a blast of air flying in his direction, knocking him back into the lake behind us. He swam up and called over to the warp gate, who immeadietly flew over to help him, leaving a portal open behind me. I watched as he stepped out of the dark purple swirling mist._**

**_"You know? That punch could have killed me if it was a direct hit." he said in a eerily raspy voice that sent chills down my spine. He approached me, still talking, but my blood was boiling too high to hear what he was saying. I launched at him, fist and arm raised back. Before I know, Im in range and I begin to throw my punch, using as much of One For All as I can manage, but before the punch connects, Im grabbed by the Bird guy and thrown into the ceiling. I let out a loud agonizing yelp of pain out, as my back collides with a bar on the ceiling, and then I fall head first towards the ground. I watch as I fall, thinking that this was how I was going to die._**

**_Just before I hit the ground, Im caught and put down safley. I look up, and see that All Might was the one to catch me. I look at him, to see that he wasn't smiling. I look back to where the villans were, and see that Im a good distance back from where I just was. I try to stand up, but I feel as if I can't. The pain that shot up my spine, was unbearable. He looked at me with concern over taking his normally happy seeming features._**

**_"All Might, Asui. Shes dead. That one with the hands all over him, he gas a quirk that solidifies people, and then makes them crumble." Before I could say anything more to him, he looked back towards the villans, and he looked pissed off._**

**_"How dare you take the life of a child you fiends?!?!?!?" he said with a voice filled with hate, rage and sorrow. After getting those words out, he lept into action, only to be met in combat by the bird guy. I tried to get up to help but I was unable to. I saw other class matmates rushing in, to help, but they were all thrown back hard. I wasn't able to see any of them get up. I tried again, and managed to stand. After a minute more, I was walking towards the action, where All Might was facing the bird creature at full force. I saw Shigaraki standing back and I thought that if I could take him out, then this would all be over._**

**_I summoned the full force of my quirk, and leaped at him, aiming another full force punch. He saw me, almost too late and moved to the side right before my punch collided with him, causing me to strike the ground. The shockwaves of it, not only sent him flying back, but also completely shattered my left arm. I got back up, not feeling any pain and rushed at him, my broken arm flailing about behind me, before I was joined by Todoroki. But before we could do anything, something big collided with us, knocking up to the ground._**

**_I looked and saw that it was All Might, that was ontop of us. I opened my mouth to speak, but before the words could come out, the creature slammed his fists into All Might's chest with great velocity and force, crushing his ribs and us along with them. All Might bounced from the impact leaving us in the fresh crater. I crawled over to Todoroki and flupped him over to see that a sharp rock had embedded itself into his stomach, with blood quickly seeping out from the wound, covering the rock in blood. Before the rock was fully covered, I recognized it as a chunk of Asui's face. The mere sight of it sickened me._**

**_ Soon, I was sent back into the ground with great force, bending me in half as the weight of All Might rested on me again. And just like before, the creature began to hit All Might again. Soon he got up, and looked back to see me protecting Todoroki's body. He then, litterally leaped with full force, back into the action, but almost as soon as he left, I heard a sickening sound. I turned back to see that the creature had his arm in All Mights body through the old scar that he had shown me on the day we met. I screamed out of fear for All Might upon seeing this, before watching in pure horor, as his intestines were ripped from his body._** **_All Might was then tossed aside carelessly, and landed next to me_**

**_I crawled over to his body, looking upon it with shear terror in my eyes. His stomach was completely ripped open, and empty space and blood filled the area where his organs had once been. His form shrunk and I saw the frail man that I had become familiar with, and even looked up to as a father figure, laying dead and mangled before my very eyes. I place my hand on his still open eyes, and gently close them, while resting one hand upon his chest. I feel the hate filled rage boil inside me, and before I could even think, I was launching myself, full force, at the lead villan, not caring wether I killed him or not, but before I can reach him, the bird guy appears before me, wearing a wicked smile. He raises both fists high in the air and..._**

I jolt awake, cold sweat pouring down my face and back. I look around the room, breathing heavily, as I take in my surrounding. I finally calmed down a little as I realized that it was a dream about the earlier events. Soon, my adrenaline is back to normal, and the pain of my stupid action hits me. I hiss loudly in pain, trying to be as quiet as possible, as to not wake my mother up. I look out the window to see that the sun is starting to rise. I lay back down and close my eyes, hoping to get atleast some decent sleep. It was a hour later before any of the nurses or the doctor came into me room.

"How are we feeling today, Izuku?" he asked with a kind voice. I told him that I was still in pain, but it wasn't as terrible as before. He nodded and checked his clipboard, before looking back at me.

"I want to run a few tests. They shouldn't be painful." he told me with a kind smile. He took a long pin from his coat, and began touching the tips of my toes, asking me if I could feel it. I told him yes, and he told that, that was good and it meant I didn't have any paralysis issues with my legs. He told me with spinal injuries such as mine, the patient in question would normally end up being paralyzed, 8/10 times, but there were a few lucky ones that could walk away after that kind of injury.

He then left the room and I was left alone again. I looked over to my sleeping mother, and felt a heaviness in my chest. I wondered what would have happened to her if I had died. After my father passed, mom only had me. I was her whole world, or atleast that's what she would tell me. Would she have morned and eventually moved on? Would she have gone after venagance? Or would she have just broken down and given up, until she withered to nothing? I had hoped that the first would have been reality.

I looked back out the window, to see a giant screen flash with a picture of All Might from when he was in his prime. I looked down and noticed that my arms weren't bound to the bed. I reached over, and grabbed the remote from off the bed side table, and turned the tv on. I watched the news, seeing if any of the villans were caught, but it was all about All Might. I had learned that his funeral was in a few days. Hearing this, I hit the pager button beside my bed, and soon the doctor was back.

"Is something wrong? Are you in pain again?" I shook my head no, and told him about what All Might was to me, leaving out the One for All part, and then asked if I would be allowed to attend the furneral. He said under normal circumstances, it wouldn't typically be allowed, but he was sure that he could make arrangements, since most of Japan was going to be there. I smioed thankfully at the man before me and looked back to the news.

Three days had passed, and I was dressing in a black suit, tailored so that I didn't have to worry about getting it over the casts. I was still unable to walk at this point and was given a wheel chair to get around on. They had managed to get my mother and I upfront and by the casket, even with my ivs. We loaded up into a medical transport bus, and headed to the funeral. Once we got there, we had an escort team, that lead us past the crowd of morning on lookers.

Soon we were at the casket, it was a glossy black casket, with his Golden Age costume laying ontop of it. The inside lining was gold and shimmered in the light. Hundreds, if not thousands of white roses laid at the base of the coffin stand. It all seemed so nice and peaceful, despite the grey, depressing cloud lingering in all of us. I was helped out of my wheel chair by my mother was brought up to the casket, where I could see All Might, in his weakened form, just laying there. It looked as if he was peacefully sleeping. My mind remained blank upon seeing his peaceful form. I sat back down, and noticed that I was surrounded by not only Pro-Heros, but my class mates as well. They looked up, and over to me. I saw their jaws drop, but nothing more came of it.

We sat through the service, which lasted a few hours, and then we watched as the casket was lowered into the ground. The heros all too a turn, dumping a single shovel full of dirt into the pit, and it seemed like the weight of the recent events hit us in their full. Sobs and cries could be heard from the surrounding croud. The service was ended and we all started off for an area where we could share stories and condolences. Not much was known about him before he hit the spot light, but many of the guests had great stories to share. Some of my class mates caught up with me and told me that they missed me at Asui and Eraser Head's funeral. I was sad to miss them, but it couldn't have been helped. I told them all about what had happened to me. I saw Todoroki standing back a little, and I wheeled to over to him.

"I heard what you did for me, and I want to say, thank you Midoriya." We talked for a bit, before we were all interrupted by crashing sounds. We looked back and saw a similar sceen to the one from the USJ. We all had look of pure terror on our faces, and all wondered how this could happen again. Shigaraki started giving a speech about how the Symbol of Peace had fallen by the hands of evil and so on. I didn't care to listen, I only saw red. Soon the pros jumped into the fray and the croud was running around in a panic.

Before I knew it, I was being quickly wheeled out of the area. I looked back to see that it was Todoroki getting me out. I could also see the rest of Class 1-A following suit. Soon, we found a good area to hide, and remained that way, until everything got quiet. We knew that hiding was wrong, but there was nothing we could do. The pros had started getting the civilians out, while the stronger of them fought.

I heard the sounds of the villans leaving, and stepped out of our hiding area. We went back to assess the damage, and found a gruesom sceen. We couldn't see any of the pros laying amongst the bodies, but we did see familiar faces. Some of Todoroki's siblings were in the mix, Ochako's father was there, and my mother. I looked upon her lifeless body in pure horror and agony. I wailed loudly at the sight, not caring who had heard. Soon my tears were dried, and I tried to get out of the chair, to carry her out, but was unable to do so.

Then a tall, skinny man with dark hair and black framed glasses stepped forward. He had an intense stare and I instantly recognized him as the Pro-Hero Night Eye. He had been All Might's former sidekick. He then knelt down and picked my mother's body up, shooting me a sorrowful look.I watched as more bodies were picked up and taken away in pure silence. It was the kind of silence that came with snow. I found the scene oddly peaceful and serene. We all headed outside and I was pulled away by Sir Night Eye.


	2. Night Eye

"I'm sorry to pull you away like this, but it was urgent that I spoke with you after the events that just happened." Night Eye said to me, as I stared at my mother's corpse, laying there on the cold wet grass. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, no matter how hard I tried. I wanted to cry, and felt awful for not doing so, but the tears wouldn't come.

Finally, I was able to process what had been said, and my body finally listened to what I wanted it to do. I looked at the man who was trying to speak to me, sure of the fact that my expression was that of a person who had just lost everything. I could see what was happening around me, but I was having extreme difficulty processing it all. I could see my face in the reflection of his glasses, and I looked worse for wear.

"I know who you are, and that All Might chose you as his successor. I am not sure how his training you has come along, but I know a great deal about his quirk. Not enough to train you, but I would like to...acess you in a way. I want to see what he saw in you. So I ask, that once you have your affairs in order, you come with me, so I can see at what level you are able to use your quirk."

I numbly nodded at the man, and looked back to my mother. I heard loud wails, and looked over to Ochako, to see her loudly crying over the body of her father. I hadn't known who he was until I heard her cry out for her father. I could somewhat understand how she felt. And yet, she was able to cry. So why couldn't I? Was I broken? Or did I just not care for my mom, the only family I had? I nodded and softly and dryly told Night Eye I would take him up on his offer. He turned and left, helping the rest of the pros. Survivors had gathered aroud, trying to make sure I was ok, followed by EMTs that the arrived shortly after Night Eye had left.

I watched as one of the EMTs loaded my mother onto a stretcher. The full weight of everything and all of my emotions hit, as I saw them zip up the body bag. I began to sob uncontrollably, as I watched them wheel her away, fighting against the people who were trying to hold me back.

"You need to calm down. We need to make sure you're alright. Please!" I wasn't listening though, my whole being ached in grief, and oddly enough, I felt happy that I was able to feel something. I no longer felt guilty about not being able to cry or show emotion. But I hated that I was hurting, and after being checked over, and taken back to the hospital, I eacaped from my room late at night. I went back to where I first started my training with All Might, and just collapsed onto the beach, as the memories of him coaching me came back in full force. I slammed my fist into the ground and saw sand flying all around me. I hadn't realised that I summoned a bit of One for All, in my agony, but I noticed my arm wasn't shattered, nor was my hand. I looked at the swirling sand, and saw visions of us on the beach.

I felt tears rolling down my face, and my throat felt as if it was closing as I watched him coach my younger version to pick up an extremely heavy peice of metal that had washed up. I felt a smile appear, as I watched blood spew from his mouth as he laughed at my feeble attempt. I looked to my left, the sand now settling and saw as he handed me the hair, telling me "Eat This". I laughed at the memory of the moment and remembered my reaction to it. I got up, and hobbled to my appartment. I stopped at the door, and tried to get my arm to move to the door, but it wouldn't work. No part of my body would move, no matter how much I wanted it to.

I went back to the hospital, and saw the attending nurses running arround frantically. I walked through the front door and one of them stopped. She ran over to me after a moment and started yelling questions at me, thinking I was taken or something like that. I explained that I had needed air and went for a walk. She smiled softly and knowingly at me and helped me back to my room. I laid awake, wondering what Night Eye meant when he said that he wanted to "acess" me. I sat up and looked out the window, taking in the sights of the city, with a tear streaked face. Once I was actually able to cry over my mother's demise, I had barely been able to stop. It was as if my emotional state was a double edged sword.

After a few weeks, I was released from the hospital. In that time, I hadn't had any visitors. I wasn't entirely sure as to why, but I wasn't upset. In fact, my solitude had given me time to collect my thoughts, and get my emotions back under control. I recieved multiple treatments from Recovery Girl while I was there, though we barely spoke. Mostly, she would ask me how I was holding up, after everything that happened, and how I was feeling. Her visits were typically short, and after a bit, she gave the ok for my release.

I walked back to the apartment the my mom and I shared to gather my stuff. As I walked through the front door, I envisioned my mom, smiling happily as she greeted me. I stared ahead, and the vision of her faded away to show a dark empty room. I felt tear well up in my eyes, but I pushed them back, with a bitter-sweet smile on my face. I missed her tremendously, but I vowed to avenge her and make the world safer at the same time. I would end the League of Villans, if it was the last thing I'd do.

I walked down the hall, to my room, and collected my possessions. I put everything I had that was able to easily been carried, and placed it into a duffle bag. I had heard notice, that U.A was setting up a dorm system, and I chose to live there. I also remembered that Night Eye wanted to see me, and decided that once I got my stuff settled in the temporary home that was set up for me, I would talk with him.

I walked towards the school, after getting off the train, amd could see cranes and building equipment, sticking out slightly above the school gate. As I walked through the gate, I was greated by the principal, who showed me to my temporary living quarters. The small white creature, walking in front of me, went on and on about how he was sorry for all that haf happened to me, and that he was glad that I decided to come back to the school, thpugh I barely paid any attention to him.

"Well, this is your temporary living space. We know it isn't alot, but its only until the dorms are finished. We hope to see you back in class tomorrow." the principal told me. I looked around, it was a basic room. It had a small bed, and bathroom in it. There was also a desk fitted against a wall. The walls were grey, and if you had replaced the doors with slidding bars, it would have made me think I was in jail. I turned to him, to say thank you, but he was already walking off. I turned back, and walked into the room.

It wasn't long before I was unpacked and ready to go. To my supprise, there was a wall with a hidden closet, that only appeared as pressing the wall in. It made me think about the first class that Id had with All Might, when he let us wear our costumes for the first time. I felt tears roll dwon my cheeks, as I remembered my mom handinge the costume that she made for me. I vowed right then, that I would never replace it, and it would be the exact same costume I would wear when I took down the league of villans, and finally saw them get the justice that they deserved, after all that they had done to Japan, to the world, and to me. I balled my fist up, remembering the night they intruded at the memorial service for All Might. I remembered the countless bodies that were strewn about, after the chaos was finished. I remembered staring into my mother's open, lifeless eyes, and got violently sick.

I ran to the toilet in the room and vomited for what felt like hours. Once I was finally done, I wiped my mouth off with some toilet paper before tossing it in, and flushing the contents. I sat with my back against the wall, feeling waves of heat wash over me, only to be followed by a wave of bitter cold, repeating the pattern over and over again. I pulled my knees up tto my chest, and hugged them tightly, as I rested my forehead on them and started crying. I was glad that the door was closed, because I didn't want anyone to see me being this weak.

It wasn't too long, before I felt strong enough to stand and walk over to my bed. "Night Eye will have to wait." I said out loud to no one, but myself. I laid there, feeling more tears escape, and wondered if this pain would ever stop. Would I ever become whole again? I doubted that I would ever truly be whole again, but I wanted this excruciating pain to end. I was tired of being a crying child. I decided right then that, no matter what, there would be no more tears. I needed to grow up, no matter how unready I was. I needed to stop being a blubbering idiot who did nothing but cry, and I needed to do it now. With determination, I wiped my tears away and fell asleep.

I woke up with the sun that morning and got ready for class. I walked to the familiar room, and stepped inside. I looked around, and saw more empty desks than there should have been. I looked around and noticed that Uraraka, Mineta, Ojiro, Ashida and Kouda were all missing, as well as Asui. I took my old seat, and watched the the faces of the other students. The classroom was solemn. There was a thick quietness that loomed, threatening to choke anyone who dared to speak. It was about 10 minutes, before our teacher walked in. We watched, as Night Eye walked into the room and sat behind the desk, with a grim look upon his face.

"I have a few announcemens to go over before we start class." he said, dully. "First off, I would like to welcome Izuku Midoriya back to class. Also, do to recent events, several of your class mates, have decided not to pursue the hero track anymore, and will no longer be with us. We do not fault them for thoer choices, and wish them the best of luck in thier lives. The principal wanted me to also tell you, that security measures have been increased, and that there will no longer be any off grounds training facilities. We will be moving them to school grounds and expanding the territory of the school property. There will also not be a Sports festival this year." he said matter of factly.

Students started to murmur about themselves quietly, talking about the new changes that were announced. I, unfortunately, drowned them all put, and missed whay Night Eye had to say, about us still doing the whole Internship thing. Soon, it was time for class to begin, and went spent it talking about what to do in emergencies involving villains. He also explained the limitations that we have, and will have until we get our provisional liscenses. Soon ot was time for class to end, but as the other students were walking through the door, I was called aside.

"I understand that this is unconventional, but I do wish to assess your training, and see how you handle your quirk. I will start your assessment tomorrow, after school ends, and we will have training sessions every days after school. I reached out to an old colleague of mine, and he will be assisting with your training."

I looked at Night Eye curiously, wondering who he could be talking about. Was it someone who knew about the quirk? Or was it just someone the he knows, who is just a good trainer. How much of this would I have to keep secret?

I took in the tall man's facial expression, and could almost see a smile. I suddenly became hyper aware of what I must have looked like. But before I could get my face back to normal, he said something that I would have never expected.

"_He was the one who helped train All Might_."

* * *

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this put, and I also apologize for this being a dull chapter, especially compared to the first.** **I hit writers block, and have been super busy here lately. I hope to wtite more often, but this is my fisrt time writing a story of this nature, so it may take a while to get updates out.**

** I would like to take this time to address the comments. and to thank the readers.**

**Fencer29: Thank you for the input. I tried to correct it as much as I could, and I hope readers find this easier to read now.**

**SkyFireBlade: She is still alive, but I do not plan on making this a romance based story. There will be some intimate scenes late in the story (maybe, not sure yet), but no romance.**

**aabhasgangwar9258: Thank you for the feedback. This is my first time writing a story like this, and I'm happy to see such a positive response. And this story will not have romance. The most I might do is an intimate scene or two, but no romance.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or the characters in this story. All rights for the original belong to Kohei Horikoshi and all who have worked to produce it. This is just a Fan Based story.)**


End file.
